When Life Gives You Lamps
by Aqua Lilly
Summary: Modern School AU: The Magi gang are in a high school for the magic elite. A school for magicians and metal vessel wielders. Alibaba up until this point has been unable to obtain a metal vessel - well, at least until he got hit in the head with one...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAGI: LABYRINTH OF MAGIC!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _Sinbad_**

* * *

As I ran towards the entrance of the dungeon panting I feel a burst of freezing ice magic hit my back causing me to fall to the ground. The lamp that I had clutched in my hand went flying from grasp. From behind me, I could hear the maniacal laughter of Judar the Ice Magician.

"Man Sinbad, you really have gotten old if you weren't able to dodge that attack!" he jeered. He flew over me and towards the lamp, "It a shame really, I really enjoyed these games of ours." as he finished his sentence, he feet lightly touched the ground. Before he could reach down and grab the lamp with his pale hand, I grabbed one of the small knives I had inside of my boot and hurled it towards his hand causing it to go through it, "Ahg!" he cried out in pain as he retracted his hand as crimson blood fell from his hand. Contrasting greatly with his extremely pale skin. I took my chance while he was distracted by pulling the knife from his wound to launch myself towards the lamp and make a break for it. Just as I'm about to exit the Dungeon of Amon, I feel Judar grab hold of the nozzle, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside," I reply with a smirk as I try to rank the lamp towards me.

"Who said I'd allow you to exit this dungeon with that lamp?" he questioned as too yanked the lamp towards himself.

"Who said I need your permission?!" I yelled out as I pulled the lamp back with more force while also yanking it upwards. Due to this, the lamp went flying out from our grasps and out the doorway of the dungeon.

"The lamp!" we both cried out. Outside the dungeon, we could hear a resounding thud and a cry of pain at being hit by the lamp. Whoever was hit by the lamp, was now the owner of that lamp unless they either: a) relinquish their claim of it or b) was killed. Before I could chase after the person who now had the lamp, I was slugged in the face.

"This is all your fault!" Judar cried out in fury. The hand he punched me with being his right fist which now had abrasions on the knuckles while his left hand had a still bleeding stab wound.

"My fault?!" I exclaim in outrage.

"None of this would have happened had you just listened to me in the first place!"

"And why would I listen to you to all people?" I asked him miffed that he would think I would listen to a bloody word he said.

"Because it's beauty before age you old timer!"

I could feel my eye twitch as soon as the words left his lips, "What did you just call me?"

There was an evil glint in his blood red eyes as he smirked in satisfaction at riling me up, "Oh you heard me alright or is your hearing going bad as well you old timer?"

"That's it!" I cry out as I launching myself at the black haired magician pulling out the broadsword at my hip.

Not a second later, the two of us were locked in battle, him shooting ice magic out of his black wand while I used the magic of the genie Baal, a genie of lightning, in my sword. I went to slash him in the chest, but he dodged my attack with a spin. To counter my attack, which had caused a cloud of dust to billow out of the entrance of the dungeon, he sent shards of ice my way which I too, dodged. By dodging the ice shards, they went passed me and exited the dungeon.

I hope no one gets hit by those ice shards…

* * *

 **This was originally for my Language Arts class in 10th grade. We were studying the Tales of the Arabian Nights and we had to write a story based off of these tales. My partner and I chose Aladdin and I ended up basing it off of Magi though I ended up writing the entire thing since my partner was a lazy git.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story. If you want more of this story make sure to FOLLOW and REVIEW. I want to see if it would be worth continuing.**


End file.
